<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the forest sound by SantaManana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901792">the forest sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaManana/pseuds/SantaManana'>SantaManana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dani's horrible attempts at a British accent, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Sightseeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaManana/pseuds/SantaManana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they're going to be living in the United States after saying their goodbyes to all those memories of Bly, they might as well tour parts the country, right?</p><p>Or</p><p>Jamie and Dani head to California.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the forest sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me and my friends couldn't have been the only ones wrecked by this show and the beautiful love story between Dani and Jamie, so.  For those of us still reeling from the catharsis of it all and for those of us yearning to get away from 2020 and wander through the woods, this is for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Dani stares up with wide eyes at the massive redwood before her.  It’s a Goliath of a tree—even after reading in the creased and wrinkled pamphlet they took from the state park entrance that redwoods are the world’s largest trees, it’s still startling to see how the watercolor illustrations translated to something that could easily match some of the towering office buildings back at home.  Idly, she wonders how many people it would take to encircle the tree.  Five?  Maybe even ten?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Dani shivers.  From the chilling fog that permeates this forest in the early mornings or from the awe of seeing such a tree, she can’t tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You alright there Poppins?”  Jamie comes up to her side, a concerned glance at her girlfriend’s face before she turns back to also look up at the tree.  “<em>Blimey...</em>” she whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Dani laughs a little.  “Yeah, yeah, I—I’m really fine.  It’s just—it’s really amazing to see it up close.  Like—I knew it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it didn’t really hit me until now that we’re standing right in front of it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     She shivers again.  Okay, it’s definitely the weather.  Jamie notices it, of course, and Dani smiles a bit sheepishly at her raised eyebrow.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, you were right. I should’ve taken that extra jacket from the car.  But this is California!  I didn’t expect it to be so—,” and here she turns to Jamie with a small twinkle in her eye, “so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold,” she says in the fakest Cockney accent she can manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Jamie only snorts and rolls her eyes, while bumping Dani with her hip.  Dani giggles as she stumbles and tries to keep her feet steady on the spongy, pine-needle littered forest floor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Careful, Poppins,” Jamie warns without any real venom in her voice.  “I might just leave you for that alone.  Might just head down to those famous California beaches and pick up another woman.  A real Hollywood star.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Dani snickers as she comes closer to Jamie’s side, her hand reaching out to brush against Jamie’s.  “No, you wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Jamie’s pinky finger finds Dani’s and entwines them together. She looks at her softly, laughter lines forming at the corner of her warm eyes.  “No.  I wouldn’t.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     And then a smirk.  “Well, at least not on our anniversary day.  No, I’d do it a month later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Dani laughs in shock, preparing to shove Jamie away in retaliation.  But her hand is caught and brought up to Jaime’s lips, her girlfriend softly planting a kiss on the back of her hand.  Dani’s heart swells in affection at the sight; though it had been years since they met, she could feel herself falling in love with Jamie all over again, as easy as breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Love you,” she whispers, just for the pleasure of being able to say it aloud to her girlfriend.  In these woods, it feels less like a statement and more like some sacred vow.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The two hold hands as they continue down the trodden path, lined by vibrant green ferns and grass.  All around them, save for the birds chirping and the squirrels scurrying over the trees and their feets crunching on dirt and sticks, there is no sound.  Eerie and somber, but not frightening.  There’s something ancient and holy about the redwood forest’s peace and quiet.  Like stepping into an empty chapel and sitting in silence at a pew or lighting a candle at the altar.  Now Dani knows why so many poets, photographers, and tourists talk about this part of the United States.  There’s some beauty here that makes her heart ache, that makes her feel so small and insignificant among these giants that were born long before the first settlers came here and would remain standing long after she and Jamie passed through.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Reminds you of Bly, doesn’t it?” murmurs Jamie, reading Dani’s mind.  And Dani can only nod in response.  So much of this scenery—of the green plantlife and the grey fog and the still air—felt like it belonged to the great good place they left behind so many years ago.  If she closes her eyes, she can see the manor spread out before her.  The neatly-trimmed hedges and topiary surrounding white marble statues.  The constantly overcast sky that might transform into pouring storm clouds or pale blue skies at the drop of a hat.  The sturdy brick and wooden walls that held itself upright with a dignity that could only come from centuries of history.  And Flora and Miles, smiling at her before racing each other down the pebbled driveway to the house, where Owen and Mrs. Grose were waiting at the front door with the promise of lunch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Out of habit, Dani tenses up.  But the Grey Lady does not stir at the mentions of Bly’s memories.  Of course, Dani can still feel the ghost at the back of her mind, the slow shuffle of the Lady's lake-drenched feet as she prowls in the shadows in Dani’s head.  But it seems that the ghost is quiet for today, as if she too were placated by the trees, so similar to the ones that surrounded her old home.  As if today’s occasion is a truce to be honored.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     And the Grey Lady would not rise up for the rest of the day.  All—for now—is well.</span>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the creators and actors of The Haunting of Bly Manor, for this show that broke us in the most beautiful of ways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>